1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an installation structure of an outdoor communication device, and more particularly to an installation structure of an outdoor communication device having excellent maintainability and a fine exterior view which is fit to be installed in a place where a beautiful appearance is required as an important factor, such as a public spot or a concept town which is constructed according to a well prepared plan and is highly developed in various aspects.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since an outdoor communication device to be installed outdoors is generally installed in a public place, its exterior view is a matter of importance. Further, in the case that the outdoor communication device is installed in an existing town which has been finely finished as in a concept town, the outdoor communication device needs to have an appearance which agrees with the environment.
Since conventional outdoor communication devices have been installed after the completion of the construction of structures such as buildings, utility poles or telephone poles, priority has been given only to their functions, and hence no consideration has been given to their appearances. For example, according to the conventional installation structure as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 184206/90 and shown in FIG. 1, a communication device 1X is mounted on a base plate 10X by means of screws and fixed to a utility pole or telephone pole 5X by means of a metal fixture 11X provided on the base plate 10X. Or, in some cases, a metal fixture is mounted directly to the communication device, without providing a base plate. A wiring 13X is drawn out of a hole in the outside surface of the communication device 1X and fixed to the utility pole or the telephone pole 5X by a fixing band 12X, the wiring 13X being exposed to the outside.
In the conventional installation structure of the outdoor communication device as described above, since mounting or detaching the communication device on and from the base plate is not easy and the maintainability of the communication device is poor, the communication device cannot be placed on an elevated spot and consequently an antenna which has to be placed in an elevated spot needs to be placed in an elevated spot apart separated from the communication device. As a result, there is a problem that the loss of the communication device becomes larger due to extended length of the wiring laid between the antenna and the outdoor communication device.
Further, the communication devices and mounting poles are designed without paying special attention to their appearances, and hence wirings are all exposed to the outside, often spoiling the beauty of surroundings. Particularly, in a town highly developed in various aspects such as a concept town, wirings are embedded in the ground and there are no utility pole and telephone pole in the town so that the installation space for the communication devices is limited. Therefore, if the communication devices are installed after the town is completed, the beauty of the surroundings will be impaired.